


A True, True Friend Helps A Friend In Need

by KingOfClubs



Series: Voltron Rewrites [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Talk Of When Lance (Voltron) Died, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfClubs/pseuds/KingOfClubs
Summary: Lance sat in his piloting chair, lost in his own thoughts, when suddenly Hunk and Pidge popped up on the screen.“Hey! Hey, Lance! Why aren’t you in Yellow? We told you we needed to have a game night, just the three of us! It’ll be fun!” She smiled her goofy smile.“What?” Lance looked up. He was just dozing off in his own head, not thinking much, just off in his own little world.“We’re playing a game! Come join us!” she sounded so excited.He thought for a moment, and he wasn’t really in the mood to play a game, especially one of Pidge’s nerdy smart people games, and he didn’t want to ruin her fun with his disinterest.“Nah, I’m good. You guys have fun,”
Relationships: Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Voltron Rewrites [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025310
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	A True, True Friend Helps A Friend In Need

Lance sat in his piloting chair, lost in his own thoughts, when suddenly Hunk and Pidge popped up on the screen.

“Hey! Hey, Lance! Why aren’t you in Yellow? We told you we needed to have a game night, just the three of us! It’ll be fun!” She smiled her goofy smile.

“What?” Lance looked up. He was just dozing off in his own head, not thinking much, just off in his own little world.

“We’re playing a game! Come join us!” she sounded so excited.

He thought for a moment, and he wasn’t really in the mood to play a game, especially one of Pidge’s nerdy smart people games, and he didn’t want to ruin her fun with his disinterest.

“Nah, I’m good. You guys have fun,” he shook Pidge off, and she gave him a weird face, so he quickly thought of an excuse. “I gotta take care of Ms. Kaltenecker, here. Don’t want to leave her all by her lonesome, you know. Gotta be here for her. In her… cow glory.”

Pidge narrowed her eyes, muting the call, then going to talk to Hunk. 

It caused Lance to panic. What did he say wrong? Why was she talking to Hunk? What was going to happen? He took a deep breath to try and calm himself. He really hopes that the two aren’t discussing something about him, but he doubted that’s the case. He knew they’re talking about him. Voices in his head start to tell him they’re complaining, glad he’s not there. That he’s not of use to them. They’re not his friends. They never were.

He knew his thoughts were stupid. How he felt was ridiculous. Hunk has been one of his best friends since they were fresh newbies at the Garrison, and that he genuinely cared for Lance. But that didn’t stop the intrusive thoughts of everyone hating him. It was really something he needed to work on. He groaned, looking up when she started talking again.

“Lance! Come to the Yellow Lion, okay?” Hunk said.

“What is it? Did I do something?” he asked, not meaning to say the last part. Whenever his mom would call him, he’d always ask, ‘what did I do?’ because he felt like he still was the one in the wrong. It was just something he’d always say.

“Just… come on over, okay?”

Lance looked at Kaltenecker and then back at Pidge. “Fine,” he muttered, ending the call. He slammed his head on the console, hands in his pockets. He didn’t want to go talk to them. Just.. fake it until you make it, he sighed, standing up to leave the lion. When he got out, he took a breath of air, thinking. Did he really want to do this? It was just Hunk and Pidge. His… friends. His best friends, right? But something felt oh so wrong, and his anxiety rose for this. What if they were mad at him? But he didn’t do anything wrong, so there wasn’t anything to be angry at? Or what if that’s why they were mad, he did something wrong, and he couldn’t even recognize it. He sighed, looking up at the Yellow lion, and ran up to it as the lion opened his mouth, allowing Lance to walk in. “Hey guys,” he weakly waved.

“Hey Lance! My best friend, buddy, come on,” Hunk smiled, letting him into the cockpit of the lion.

“Uh, okay,” Lance came down and sat next to the two. “Um, so, you said you wanted to talk? Or are we just going to play a game? Sorry I don’t… really remember what you said we were going to do which is why I’m like… ya know… asking.”

Hunk sighed. “So… Man, Pidge and I were talking and… we realized that, well, you’ve been acting differently lately. What’s up? Do you need someone to talk to?”

Lance shrugged. “Dude you gotta be more specific, I’m just acting how I would normally act. I haven’t changed anything about me… At least like… on purpose. Maybe I have changed… Honestly I don’t know...?”

“Yes you are. What’s going on. I started noticing small changes in you, ever since Beta Traz and that was like,  _ a long time ago _ . And you just keep pulling away from me… talk to me, what’s up? It’s good to talk about how you feel instead of bottling everything up until you crack and explode.”

Lance shook his head. “What? No, I’m, I’m just offset, nothing is wrong. I just… Well something hasbe bothering me a little bit…”

“What is it?” Pidge asked.

“So… I guess I am a little different, so like I mean I guess I am, so you when I was unresponsive, when we put the plates back together, I died. I was gone and Allura saved me…” he looked down. “I just, god, I don’t know, what if she was unresponsive too and was unable to save me? I’d be gone? And I’ve been thinking would that even matter?”

“Wait you died then?” Hunk asked.

“You died? Woah, what was it like?” Pidge said over Hunk.

“Yeah?” Lance looks down. “I don’t really know how to describe what dying feels like, and moreover… A-And Keith he’s—”

Hunk shakes his head. “Do not change the subject! Lance, you died! Why didn’t you tell us?! That seems pretty important!” 

Lance put his hands up. Was… was Hunk mad at him? “I thought Allura told you! That’s all, I swear!” Lance looked away. “I thought you guys just didn’t care,” he said quietly, admitting what he feared.

“What— dude why wouldn’t we care?” Hunk’s voice was full of hurt.

“I don’t know, because you didn’t say anything. You saw me get shocked by those plates… You knew I went unresponsive. Allura did her thing. I thought you just didn’t care. I thought you knew I died… and didn’t care.”

Hunk frowned. “I guess.. I guess I shouldn’t have realized.”

“I’m sorry we didn’t Lance.” Pidge frowned.

The teen shrugged. “It’s… It’s fine.” He fiddled with his fingers. He didn’t want them to feel bad; it wasn’t their fault… “Can we please stop talking about it? It’s in the past and I’m fine now, so it’s okay.”

“Lance, we can’t just stop talking about this. You died, and you said that’s been affecting you, understandably so, but we can’t just drop it.”

The teen felt anger rise up within him. “Why not?”

“You thought we didn’t care enough that you  _ died _ Lance. You literally  _ died. _ ” Pidge fiddled with her glasses.

“It’s okay you didn’t. I should have known you guys care a lot about me and wouldn’t just brush it to the side. I should have told you guys. But  _ please _ . There’s nothing to  _ talk _ about. So we should stop doing it.” Lance twirled his thumbs, trying to get out all his pent up energy.

“Fine. I guess we can stop talking about it for now.”

“Thanks,” Lance sat there. The three say there for a while, in silence. It was awkward and was giving him a lot of anxiety, so he decided to speak up. “So, another thing that’s been on my mind is… Keith, he just…”

“You have a crush on him?” Pidge asks, only semi-seriously.

“No, no, it’s not that, it’s just, it’s not like that. He’s back and I’m scared he’ll just, I don’t know.” Lance pulled his legs up to his chest. “Shiro, on Olkarion, he… told me, and I-I didn’t, I didn’t realize anything and it’s my fault this even happened. I was too fearful and…” he stopped himself, thinking. “What if Keith’s get mad I didn’t realize sooner? So much happened that could have all been avoided if I just realized that Shiro was trying to reach out to me.”

“Lance. It’s not your fault.”

“Yes it is! He specifically called out to me! And it’s my fault and— and—”

Hunk turned to give Lance a hug. “We were all there. Just because he called out to you doesn’t mean jack, okay? Lance. I’m your best friend, you need to stop being so stupid—”

“Stop!” he yelled, pushing off of Hunk and backing himself in a corner. He whispered “no” over and over again. It was getting to be too much, and he just couldn’t handle it anymore. His heartbeat was fast in his chest. Sweat began to form and fall down his face as tears fell down.

Pidge looked at Hunk with a worried expression. “Lance, d-do you feel bad about Hunk and I teasing you? You know we did it just to mess with you? If you asked us to stop we would have!”

“Lance, tell us what’s been going on. And don’t stop because you think you’re rambling, or that we don’t care, or that it’s stupid? Okay? Please?”

“I’m fine!” he smiled through his shaking. “Everything’s fine.”

“I know it’s not.”

Lance’s face fell. “Okay. I’m going to start rambling so, you’ve been warned, okay. I’ve just never felt good enough. I’m all over the place. I’m loud, I’m forgetful, I zone out. My ADHD is a big pain in the ass, really and truly. And I feel like that just puts me at this big huge disadvantage, ya know? People don’t like that. I tried to be someone I’m not, and that didn’t work. So, I left. The Garrison let me start over. I wasn’t insecure. I want to be scared; it wasn’t broken. I got so caught up in my lie, I believed it,” he tried to get out through his sobs, before speeding his talking up, “but it didn’t last long. Every mistake would stay there. Linger. Thoughts that once were small little things became huge and overtook my life. I-I didn’t know who I was anymore.

“Every day, my real emotions and feelings were hidden by a mask; I could not take it no matter how much I wanted. An act I kept using to hope, to make it become me. I loved myself, I really  _ did.  _ But sometimes there’s just this voice that… tells me otherwise. And this mask helped me hide that part of myself. Even though it was small at the time...

“Then Voltron happened. I thought I lost my best friend to someone else. I felt so alone. I couldn’t go to my best friend in the entire world because… he was always with someone else. I thought he didn’t like me anymore, found someone better, but again it was me just being a damn idiot! I’m always a damn idiot! If i would just talk and communicate with people, all this shit wouldn’t happen! I wouldn’t pull away and  _ actually  _ lose my friend! I thought I wasn’t smart enough. Quick enough. Strong enough. Brave enough. Good enough. I tried so hard to shove it down and ignore them. Not let them be heard but it didn’t work. And then—“his impossibly fast-talking ended with a choked sob. “I’m just a kid, why did this have to happen? I want to be at home with my mamá. I don’t want to be fighting in this big space war. I just want to go home. W-We’re almost there but… it’s not over yet is it?”

Hunk and Pidge both ran up to hug him, yet not saying anything, just hugging him.

“I’m so stupid,” he cried.

The two kept saying things to reassure Lance, and honestly, it was not really working. His tears keep coming until his body can’t form anymore.

“I’m so fucking stipid…”

“Lance. Please.”

The hurt in Hunk’s voice made it even worse; he was hurting the people he cared most about with his own stupidity. He couldn’t stop hyperventilating, his body shaking.

“I don’t know how many times I’ll have to say it, but, Lance, you’re my best friend. You are, you are,” Hunk’s voice was showing that he was hurting. And it kept making Lance feel worse and worse.

He spent so much time pulling away from Hunk. Trying to figure out how to do things on his own… but he was hurting Hunk.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” he laughed out. Trying to say more, but it’s just a mess of laughing, hyperventilating, and attempts at sobbing.

Pidge looks clueless on what to do. Lance supposed it’s because she always thought of him as the goofball, no worries. At the same time, Hunk knew about Lance’s insecurities, his feeling hopeless. He pulled his head into his hands as he countered his emotional wreck.

Then, Hunk started speaking in Spanish. Lance had forgotten Hunk was trilingual, Samoan, English, and Spanish. So evidently, he started calming down. Something about his native tongue would always calm him down. “Estás bueno?”

“Estoy okey.”

“Lance, why didn’t you come to us about this?”

“I-I don’t know. I just, I don’t know. I guess I thought you guys would think I’m overreacting or something,” he looked down. “Emotions are stupid. I should be happy. Not bother you guys with my feelings.”

They both shook their heads. “Lance, no. It’s okay,” Hunk hugged him tighter. “Okay?”

“O-Okay.”

Hunk let go and scooted back a bit. “Do you promise to come talk to me if you… feel like this again?”

“Yes.”

Pidge scooted back as well. “Are you telling the truth?”

Lance sighed. “How about… I’ll try? You guys can check on me, in case i forget or… don’t come.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Hunk smiled.


End file.
